Samurai Jack: One Last Journey
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: When Jack finally defeated Aku, he thought that he was able to go back to his own time. However, his curse was permanent that even Gods could not help him. Many years have passed and Jack had found life in the future, with a family and a village that reminded him of home.But when his peaceful life was interrupted once again, he sets out into the future to finish his final journey.


**Dear Readers,**

** I decided to create this side story because I think that I need to keep my creative juices flowing. Maybe while writing this one my other story (the Code Geass one) could get moving. Have fun reading, and remember, this is fan fiction, anything can happen. Have fun ~ Ciao ^_^ (09.24.13)**

**I do not own the Samurai Jack franchise, but this story and all its original characters I own. ^_^**

* * *

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jack in The Future**

_Long ago in a distant land, I Aku, the shape shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish Samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku! However, this Samurai warrior, whom he now calls himself Jack, has evaded every evil scheme I had thrown. He destroyed my robotic scarab army, slain all the bounty hunters, and managed to scathe me whenever we duel. But, now that he has entered my domain, I will show him no mercy, I will show him my true strength. I will show him the true meaning of the name that is Aku!_

* * *

**Aku's Lair**

A displeased Aku sits on his throne. His eyes, gleaming with the flames of his brows, stared intently through the portal. He was watching the Samurai, slashing his way through his lair leaving dust and death behind him. Aku clenched his right hand into a fist and pounded his throne's arm. He ordered more creatures to face the Samurai. Giants with ten snake heads, a handful of Cyclops who shoots lasers out of their eyes, advanced battle droids with heat seeking missiles; but nothing could beat the noble Samurai, and his magical sword. The Samurai was getting closer now, and Aku had nothing left to throw at him.

Aku closed the portal and stood from his seat. "This ends here, Samurai. Once you choose to face me, I assure you. You will not succeed…"

Jack was always familiar with Aku's lair. It was always an ominous volcano or mountain that was filled with sharp stalactites and stalagmites, and always seemed to have a certain fiery red glow. Mapping through the lair was not going to be as difficult as fighting Aku's creatures. Because whenever Jack got stronger, Aku always created a menacing creature that had the capacity to take Jack down.

* * *

There was one more obstacle that stood between Jack and the door to Aku's throne room. The last Cyclops could barely stand. Its purple skin which was covered with lacerations, kept pouring with the monster's thick slimy green blood. His left arm was chopped off from his previous attempts to kill the Samurai. It held the raw wound with his right hand. He only had his eye to defend himself, and the door. It kept firing at the Samurai, but Jack was too fast, too agile, and very experienced; but even though it looked like Jack had the upper hand, he too was not looking so well. All that fighting had left him tired, and wounded. His hair is dishevelled, and the upper part of his kimono had been torn off, and the claws of the creature that had done it was etched on his chest. The lower half of his kimono was torn and to make matters worse, he lost his right sandal. He eyed his enemy, who was about to strike when he jumped into the air, threw his katana straight towards the Cyclops, and pierced its only eye. The Cyclops roared in pain, flailing its arms and begging for the Samurai to grab the katana out of its eye. Jack landed on the monster's forehead, pulled his sword out of the monster's eye and shifted his weight towards the door. The Cyclops fell, destroying the door with its weight. Jack jumped off before the monster landed. He rolled out of harm's way and covered himself from the dust and debris.

* * *

With the door finally opened and the Cyclops dead, Jack was one step closer to his mission. He only needed to slay Aku; but it was strange. Jack was all alone.

Grabbing his katana, Jack set himself into an attack stance. "Aku! Show yourself! I have traversed you're the future; slain all your monsters, so that I can slay you!" Jack's taunts were not answered. He gritted his teeth, and roared. "AKU!"

Like a monstrous shadow, Aku appeared in front of Jack. "You called, Samurai?" He sneered. In his tall form, he thought that the Samurai might shudder from his size, but Jack stood firm. Jack held his katana towards his face and tightened his grip on its hilt. They stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the wrong move.

Their stand-off had ceased when both of them charged at each other. Jack swung his blade, but Aku dodged his attack. Aku transformed into a snake, and wrapped himself around Jack. His aim was to crush his bones, and kill the Samurai, but that would be too easy. Jack sliced his way out of Aku's crushing hold and shredded his skin. Aku cried in pain and transformed into another creature. From a snake, Aku turned himself into a bull and charged at Jack. Jack jumped over the charging bull and pierced Aku in the middle of his head. Aku felt the sharp katana, but he kept charging. The katana was stuck, and the rampaging bull thrashed Jack around. Jack would not let go of his sword. Aku snorted kicked his hind legs into the air, trying to get Jack to release his grip from his sword. All of Aku's thrashing had loosened the sword from his forehead, giving Jack the opportunity to strike. Jack swung his sword, cutting the bull's horn in half. Frustrated, Aku transformed into numerous creatures and animals. From a bear, to a condor, and even a menacing octopus, Jack had conquered all his transformations. When Aku could was at the end of his rope he noticed that Jack too was running out of energy. He decided use his original form to end the Samurai. He created his own Samurai armor with his black flesh and fashioned a dark sword. He wielded it in front of Jack as he gave himself a victorious smile.

"Hahaha, foolish Samurai! You cannot defeat me. You are already losing so much energy, that you could not even lift your own sword. You will fail today, Samurai Jack. And you will die!"

Jack balanced himself with his katana. His breath shortened; and Aku was laughing at him. He pushed himself up, and went into his attack stance once again. "No. It is you who is the fool!"

Aku stopped and stared at Jack. "What?"

"As long as my heart is pure, and my intentions noble, I will not lose to you! It is you who will die today! And once you are dead, I shall finally return to my own time, and slay you as well!"

Aku was enraged. Ever since he had brought Jack into the future, killing him always ended up in failure. His hired arms, and created creatures could not kill him. Now that he was alone with Jack, he can end Jack's life, and continue his evil reign of the future.

Aku ran towards Jack with his sword ready to strike. Jack closed his eyes and waited for Aku. Once Aku was in range, Jack swung his sword and chopped Aku's head. Aku's body liquefied and reattached itself with his head. He could no longer move. Jack stood above him and raised his sword. Aku looked at the weary Samurai and started to laugh. Jack raised a brow.

"You think you have won, Samurai Jack? I, Aku, will never die; as long as you live! I will make sure that your life will be turned into hell once you pierce that divine sword into me. I will personally see it through!"

"Silence demon! You're evil has spread long enough!" He pierced the sword at Aku's chest; the demon screeched in pain. "You will die, and I will return home!"

Aku's body quivered and got sucked into Jack's sword. The sword filled itself with Aku's hot black essence and trembled in Jack's hand. Jack could feel the steam coming from the blade, but he kept it between his grasps. Finally, Aku has been slain. Jack's journey has ended; he can now go home. Just when he was about to sheath his katana; he felt it tremble. It got hotter, to the point where he had to let it go. He dropped his katana and saw it shaking on the ground. It clanged all over the floor. Jack had no idea what was happening, but when he saw Aku break free from his divine katana he knew that he lost. His katana broke into pieces, and Aku was alive.

"I've told you Samurai Jack! As long as you live; I cannot die!" Aku let out a guffawed laughter.

Jack could not believe it. He fell on his knees and slammed the ground with his fists.

(No this can't be!) He looked up and saw the mighty Aku, laughing at him. (No… No…)

* * *

**Jack's home**

"NO!" Jack sat up from his bed and was breathing quite fast. He held his chest and felt his heart beating faster. He held his forehead and felt his sweat still pouring. "It was all… But a dream?" he said to himself. Suddenly, he heard rustling noises beside him. He looked who it was beside him, and saw a woman. She wasn't very happy to see him awake; but concerned.

She held him by the hand. "Another bad dream, my love?" She whispered.

Jack steadied his breathing, before fixing his hair. "No, no it's just…"

The woman pursed her lips. She grabbed Jack's shoulder and helped herself up. Jack quickly assisted her by holding her by the side. The woman insisted that she was fine, and gently stroked her pregnant stomach.

"Riko, you shouldn't be awake. It's the middle of the night, and you are not in the right condition to be in so much stress. Also Kenta's in the other room fast asleep, and if he sees us awake before the party, he might think that we'd forgotten about his big day."

Riko covered his lips with her fingers. "How can we get enough sleep if you keep waking us up in the middle of the night!?" She growled in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I had the same dream again." He confessed.

Riko cupped her husband's face with her hands and smiled. Her eyes, big and blank as the universe softened his body. Her hands were smooth and soft. Jack couldn't resist but give them a kiss. He looked at her, telling her that he was alright, but his wife's face says otherwise.

"That's the fifth time this month, Jack." Riko sighed. "I've told you countless times that you won. It's impossible for Aku to be alive."

"I know." Jack answered.

Riko looked at her husband's weary forehead and gave it a kiss. "Go wash your face. It might help."

Jack smiled at his wife and nodded before uncovering himself from the sheets. Once he got into the bathroom, he switched on the lights, turned on the faucet and splashed a handful of cool water to his face. He looked up into the mirror, and gave himself a wishful smile. His hair was sprinkled with strands of grey hair; new lines started to map across his face, and his stubble chin was a sign that he needed to shave. Though he was getting old, he gave himself a broad smile.

"How many years has it been? Fourteen, maybe even fifteen years?" He said to himself.

* * *

**Aku's Lair (14-15 years ago)**

Jack's dream was incorrect with reality. After he pierced his divine sword at Aku's chest, it did not capture Aku's evil essence but instead, shattered Aku into a million pieces and plunging him into the Earth's core. Jack was uncertain if Aku was killed by the blade, but when Ra, Odin, and Vishnu appeared to him; he knew that he had done his duty.

"Mighty warrior," Odin spoke. "your trials and hardships has finally come to an end."

"Yes, young Samurai. Your pure heart and noble character has freed the world from the grips of evil." Vishnu continued.

"Now that you have done your duty," Ra exclaimed. "your journey, bravery, and your name will resonate throughout the land."

Finally, Jack was done. He fell to his knees and started to laugh. Tears started flowing from his eyes. He looked at the Gods and respectfully gave them a bow.

"Thank you, thank you! Finally, I can go back in time, and slay that wretched Aku of the past in order to save this future! Most benevolent Gods, forgive me for cutting the celebrations short, but I need to get back in time!"

The Gods looked at each other, and then at Jack.

"What is the matter?" Jack asked.

Ra stepped forward. "Forgive us, mighty warrior. But we are not able to bring you back in time."

"What? But how –"

"When Aku sent you into the future, he made sure that none of the Gods could undo his spell." Vishnu answered.

"But what about those magical artefacts? The ones the people say that could grant wishes?"

"Those items were not magical, young warrior. The magical powers they possessed are the same with their stories. Fabricated." Odin answered.

"Then. That means. I can't go back home?" Jack lowered his head, turning his joyful tears into sorrow.

"We are truly sorry, young warrior." Odin spoke. "We truly are…"

* * *

**Jack's home**

Jack suddenly felt cold water pouring on his feet. When he looked at the sink, he absentmindedly left the water running. He quickly shut off the water and grabbed the towels behind him to wipe the floor dry.

"Jack, are you alright?" Riko called from the other room.

"Uh, yes Riko, I'm alright." Jack switched off the lights before returning to bed, lying next to his wife. "I was just admiring myself in the mirror."

"Liar! You're not the narcissistic type." She giggled.

He placed his hands on his wife's shoulder and started to caress it to help her sleep. Riko's worries started to fade away as sleep dawned upon her.

Riko let out a yawn before closing her eyes. "Mmmm, my knight in shining armor has saved me from insomnia I see."

Jack kissed her softly by the lips and brought her closer into his arms. (Wrong, my love. It is you who has saved me.)

While lying in bed with his wife, Jack started to remember the first time he saw Riko. After realizing that he could no longer go back into his own time, Jack drowned himself in misery and regret. His noble title as "The Slayer of Aku" quickly collapsed when he was not acting like a proud warrior. During his depressed state, he was often seen staring into nothingness with his sword nestled safely between his arms. When there was trouble he would rarely lift a finger to help the citizen in need. His grief towards his futile journey was getting to him. He walked aimlessly throughout this still unfamiliar land. And when he thought that he had had enough, he decided to take his own life. It was during this time when he saw Riko, intently watching him, trying to take his own life.

But that was all in the past. Jack held his wife around his arms, and felt her breathing slowly, a sign that she had already fallen asleep. He then placed his hand on his wife's stomach and hoped to feel his baby kick, but to no avail. He let out a muffled laughter, in order not to wake his wife and rested his head on his pillow. He needed to have a good night's rest, because on the following day, his son will be celebrating his eighth birthday. And as per the norm of his household, the eldest son will receive a family heirloom. One Jack has been keeping throughout his whole journey.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
